Before Beyond Left
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: This is a story I thought of. What hapend to beyond before the Another Note? What was his life like in Wammy's? Well this is my version, and also why he left.Rated T for content.


Author's Notes: I Thought of this idea for Beyond Birthday. So I'm gonna do a story like thing of his life before he got pissed and ran away. :) Oh P.s I had to mention A in here so i just came up with my own look and actions for him :P oh and P.p.s L meets with A and B ok? :P

* * *

Beyond Birthday was about fourteen when he joined Wammy's House. At this point he had never met L so he hadn't stole L's look yet. Beyond had black hair, still messy but not quite like L's. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Beyond Birthday was second child brought in to try and succeed L. Soon after Beyond got there he saw that there was one another child there, he called himself A. He was also to succeed L. A was shorter then average for a fourteen year old. He had blond messy hair and looked like he was about to fall asleep. He wore a green T-shirt and black jean pants. Beyond was in a room with A. A was sitting on the floor only feet from him, with his legs crossed, B sat in a chair. A was looking in a small mirror that sat on the ground in front of him. B and A where there to meet L. B wasn't sure what to say, so he tried to start a conversation, to break the silence.

"Ah Hi." A looked up from his mirror to B. "Hello." B was shocked to get a response from him. "Ah, we get to meet L, excited?" A looked at B like he said he was on fire. "Ahhhhhh no." B was confused. Why wouldn't he want to meet L? He's the whole reason they are there. "Umm, why?" A looked back up at B and sighed. "Because I know what's going to happen." B was confused, it's not like this guy could see into the future... could he? B thought for a second. He had shinigami eyes... it could be possible. "Ah, what do you mean?" A picked up his mirror and lifted it like he was going to throw it at B. B covered his head, but A realised what he was doing and put his hand down. "I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know me. I can see into the future. But it never stays the same. Depending on what people choose to do, can make the future change... I can also tell someone else's future just by touching them... But I'm sure you don't believe me." A lowered his head in shame. B did believe him though. If he could be born with shinigami eyes, why couldn't a boy be able to see into the future? "But I do believe you. Between you and me I have shinigami eyes." A looked up to B. "What are shinigami eyes?" B looked around to make sure no one was around. "Shinigami eyes are the eyes that Death Gods have. With my eyes I can see the name and lifespan of anyone... Even you." A's eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone my name!" B laughed. "Wasn't planing on it. I was just saying." B laughed again.

B and A talked for about twenty minutes, they really got to know eachother. This was the first **real **friend B had ever had. Just as they were about to give up on waiting or L a man walked through the door. This man was fairly tall but slouched a bit. He had black messy hair and black eyes. Underneath his eyes were black lines. Guess he didn't sleep often. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He also worse tattered white and gray shoes but didn't wear them properly, he also didn't wear socks. B couldn't help but to stair with his mouth hanging open, as the thought came to his mind, A whispered it to him as if he could read B's mind."Oh my god, B. He looks like he could be your father, or twin..." The only difference between this man and B was the clothes, and B had no black lines underneath his eyes.

"Hello." The man spoke. B was still speechless so A spoke for him. "Hello sir. Who are you?" The man's gaze went from B to A. "I am L." B didn't think it was humanly possible, but his jaw dropped even further. A just sat there, his jaw didn't drop but he sure looked awake. B couldn't stop himself. He had to ask! "ARE YOU MY FATHER?" B had been living with his mother since he was nine, but one night a burglar came and killed his mother, and also took all their money and valuables. B had tried to stop the burglar, but he had gotten knocked out. When he woke up his mother's body was lying beside him and the house was totaled. B remembered the man's name and ran to the police. He gave the name and sure enough they caught him. He was put in prison for the rest of his life. But B had never met his father before so he had to live on his own. He wandered for years. and just months ago he found Wammy's House. He was taken in and had been there since. L looked at B with confusion. "I've never had kids. But it is odd that you look so alike to me..."

B lowered his head. He's always wanted to meet his father, but once again failed. "A I am here to tell you that - ." A interupted L. He knew what he was going to say. "That I am your succsessor and B is the other succsessor. Also... Nevermind..." L was silent for a few seconds. "Yes... That's what I was going to say... Since you two know whats going on, I must go now. Good-bye." L walked out the door. Leaving B speechless... Still and A just sitting there.

After about a minute B finally came to his senses. "So now what?" A looked up from his mirror and looked at B. "Now I must start intense training and you make your own path. B may I ask you something?" B looked confused but nodded. "May I read your future?" B was still a little confused. "Umm, sure?" A smiled a bit and crawled over to where B sat. A held out his hand. B still was confused. "Give me your hand B." B was a little nervous but gave A his hand. A grabbed it and closed his eyes. A's breathing was nice and steady, up until the thirty second mark of hanging onto B's hand. A began twitching and his grip on B's hand tightened. B was starting to worry and was trying to get his hand back. A's eyes finally shot open. And he looked at B like he was scared. He let go of B's hand and backed up a bit. He grabbed his mirror and hugged it, and started mumbling words to it that B couldn't catch. A looked scared. As B watched A he saw that his lifespan shortened. B was so confused.

B continued to stair at A with confusion. His lifespan kept lowering and lowering. When it finally stopped changing, and A stopped mumbling words, his lifespan said a week. Just as the future can change, so can lifespans. B couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask what A saw. "Umm A." A's eyes darted as if he couldn't see B, and he had just heard a random voice. "Ah are you ok?" A twitched. "I-i'm fine... Umm ... I have to ... g-go." A stood up, still hugging his mirror and walked past B very quickly and out the door. B was very confused. _What did he see that scared him so much, and why did his lifespan just plummit? _B had no idea, but he was going to figure it out.

As B was about to walk out of the room when he remembered what A said while L was here. B was supposed to succeed L too, but A was going to say something else, but changed his mind, wonder what it was. B finally walked out the room toward his room. When he got to his room he found A in there snooping through his stuff. "Ah what are you doing in here?" B asked. A froze. He turned around to look at B. "Well?" A looked scared... still. "I- i was ah... Looking for something..." B crossed his arms. "In my room?" A looked around the room. "Oh ah... this is your room? Silly me, I'll just be going..." A walked towards the door but B moved in the way. "Your not going anywhere until you explain some stuff." A backed up from B and sat on his bed. "Like what stuff?" B crossed his arms again and leaned against the door frame. "Like why your lifespan is so lo for one." A's eyes darted around the room. He then stuck his head up in the air. "I have no idea what your talking about." B sighed. "Liar. Your going to kill yourself, aren't you?" A lowered his head in defeat. "Yes..." B knew it. "Why?" A looked up to B. "You haven't seen the things I've seen! And your a monster! That' why I came in here." B was confused again. "Monster? What are you talking about?" A looked up to B. "You will become a killer."

B could not believe what he had just heard. "You can't be serious?" A looked at B and didnt say a word. What B saw in A's eyes told him that it wasn't a lie. "But how?" B then saw A's lifespan shorten again. Only minutes left. "A! Whatever your thinking... Stop!" A looked at B, he looked like he was possesed. A stood up and walked towards B. B moved to the center of the door frame and tried to block it. But it was useless. A my be small and look very weak but he's very strong. A grabbed B and threw him ot of the way. B hit his head off a shelve and passed out.

A walked unwillingly towards the kitchen. Luckly for him no one was there. He searched or the biggest bucher knife he could find and shoved it right through his chest. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All through the orfanage, all you could hear was A's final scream.

B finally woke up. He sat up and began rubbing his head where he had hit it. Then he remembered about A. B got to his feet and ran down the long hallway to where he had heard all the noise. When he got to the room where all the noise was he relised he was in the kitchen. In the room was Watari, L and the maid. B looked down to see A on the ground in a pool of blood. He also had a bucher knife in his chest. "Oh my god!" L, Watari and the maid looked at B who was standing in the door way out of breath from running. "Where where you B?" Watari asked. "I was ah... oh I was trying to stop him and he threw me into a wall knocking me out. I woke up and came looking for him." B then looked down to his dead friend.

L looked at B and felt a little bad. L walked over to B and walked him out of the room. L and B were walking down the long hallway in silence. "You know what this means, don't you B?" B looked up to L. "Not really." L looked at B and then up ahead of them. "It means your my successor." "I see." "What's wrong B? You don't seem happy about it." "No it's no that. I just. My friend, A, could see the futre. And he read mine, but he never told me what he saw... and well... he was scared." L looked at B with confusion. "I see, Well I must go help now. Good-bye B." L walked away.

B walked into his room and saw a note on his bed. He didn't notice it before. He walked over and picked it up. It was folded once and had a B written on it...In blood? The note read;

_To B,  
I saw your futre and it scared me.  
I feel bad for you because no matter what path you take it will always end the same.  
I killed myself because I wouldn't be able to handle being the new L.  
Beyond Birthday. My friend. Good-bye.  
A._

B had no idea when this note could have been wrote. But it's here and hes confused.

Months had passed since A's death. More kids were at Wammy's and B had become very smart and looked exacly like L. The look, guesters, and actions, all the same as L. L came to visit B. B and L were outside Wammy's Hose sitting on a bench in their odd way. "It's amazing how well you act and look like me." B looked over to L. "I know, can I ask you something though?" L looked at B. "Sure." "I'm not going to be anything more then a copy am I?" L looked at B with confusion. "What do you mean." "I was just a test subject. You never really needed me. In the end when you die, it wont be me, it will be somone else. I KNOW IT!" B stood up and ran inside. He ran into his room and began shoving his stuff into a big bag. L walked into B's room and saw B packing up. "What are you doing B?" B stopped and looked up to L. "I'm leaving." "Why?" B looked up at L like he was going to pounce on him. He curled his fists. "I'm leaving. And I'm going to pass the original! Just you wait L!" Before L could stop him, B threw a brick that he had in his room at the window and broke it. B climbed through the window an ran off.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that would be where Another Note Begins. :) Good? Bad? let me know :)


End file.
